


catch me when i fall

by johnsolyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Battle of the Bands, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Rivalry, school band, yuten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsolyuta/pseuds/johnsolyuta
Summary: yuta and chittaphon are dating but there's one major problem - they're in rival bands





	

While three of four members of _President Evil_ were enjoying pizza while skipping class in one of the school's empty classrooms they had taken over for 'band purposes', they didn't expect their day to get any better than this - although, that quickly changed when Taeil ran into the classroom out of breath, yelling something about a contest. "This is it, guys! This is what will make us famous!" Taeil cheered as the other members gathered around him to see what he was on about.

"What is it?" Taeyong questioned as he took the paper from Taeil, inspecting the flyer. Taeil kept going on and on about how this was such a great opportunity to showcase their talent. The other two members tried to look at the paper but Taeyong kept turning away from them so he could read it without disruption. "This years annual Battle of the Bands will take place on May 20th. Auditions will start April 16th and end April 20th. Audition requirements include a five member band, an original song, and everyone playing their own instruments with exceptions of a lead signer. Only fifteen bands will be chosen."

Everyone looked at each other not knowing how to react as Taeyong read off the paper. "We have to do this!" Yuta jumped around, hugging Taeil, and ripping the paper out of Taeyong's hands to look at it himself. Taeil, Yuta, and Hansol all excitedly talked about the contest but Taeyong stood and thought about it. He took the paper back from Yuta and looked at it again.

"Guys, it says we have to have five members and last time I checked, we only have four." Taeyong hated to burst their bubble but why get excited over something that wasn't even possible for them.

"Couldn't we get a new member or something? There's got to be some way around this." Hansol slumped back in his seat.

"Where would we get a new member in three days? All the talent in this school is already in this room." Taeyong scoffed.

"Or in the school's other band." Yuta commented quietly.

The school's other band, The Found, was notorious around the school for their good looks and charming love songs. The Found had four members at one point but when their lead vocalist Kun decided to leave the band to focus on his studies (it was also rumored he was seeing someone - but it was never confirmed and he was never seen with anyone), the group had crumbled. About two months after Kun left, they were able to pick themselves up as a three member band and get their fans back.

"Why do you always have to bring them up? They're our rivals, Yuta. Even the slight mention of them should be banned from our mouths." Taeyong shot at Yuta. Besides the fact that they were two bands in the same school, the main reason behind the rivalry was because Taeyong despised Yoonoh and Yoonoh despised Taeyong. Taeil has speculated that Taeyong only formed President Evil just to get back at Yoonoh.

"Sorry." Yuta brought them up more often than the other members liked because The Found was more than just a rival band to him. How could he hate his boyfriends band as much as the others did? If his band members found out about this, they'd probably kick him out of the band and plot his murder for being a snake but it's been going on six months now and the other members hadn't expected anything, so he's pretty sure he's safe. They all sat back down at the table, eating their pizza as they pondered on the contest.

"Let's just give it a shot. We can hold some auditions or something for a new member and deal with whoever it is for the time being and if we end up not liking them then we can just kick them out of the band after. I don't know." Taeil suggested, mouth full of pizza.

"That's actually a really good idea. Why is Taeyong the leader and not Taeil?" Hansol perked up at the thought.

"Because I made the band, so therefore I'm the leader." Taeyong glared at Hansol but Hansol knew he had no sour intentions behind it.

After school that day, Yuta was able to spend time with his boyfriend, Chittaphon. They worked on homework together in Yuta's room, snacking on some food, and Yuta really wanted to tell him about the Battle of the Bands but he knew that The Found had a way better chance of getting through the auditions than President Evil did. He wanted his boyfriend to strive just as much as his band members - he faces the inner conflict of the matter way more often than he likes. "Have you heard of the Battle of the Bands contest?" Yuta questioned Chittaphon as he kept his gaze on his paper.

"We were going to audition last year but then Kun left, so we couldn't. Why do you ask?" Chittaphon was also pretty engulfed in his work.

"My bands going to audition this year." Yuta quietly told him, nervous that Chittaphon would shoot the plan down. Yuta didn't even know why he was nervous about it, it's not like Chittaphon had ever made him doubt himself before - it's just that when it came to talking about band related stuff with Chittaphon, Yuta felt uneasy for various obvious reasons. If they weren't in rival bands, Yuta was sure that they wouldn't have any problems in their relationship. All their fights have been over the bands.

"Wow, really?" Chittaphon abandoned his work for a moment to engulf his boyfriend in a hug. "I'm so proud of you! This is a big step for you and your group. You haven't done anything outside of performances at school."

Chittaphon didn't mean to say it in _that_ way but either way, it was painfully true. They had only done performances at the school so they could get a name for themselves as a school band. They hadn't gotten far enough to start getting gigs at local bars or cafe's like The Found had been doing for over a year now. This was going to be a big change for them and it suddenly made Yuta really nervous. Were they even ready? Or would they just be wasting their time trying?

The next day when Taeyong walked into their hangout room, he was shocked to see three people he'd never seen before sitting in _his_ seats. No one besides the band ever came into the classroom. "Who are you?" He set his backpack on the table.

"They're interested in joining our band." Hansol informed him.

"We needed one member, not three." Taeyong said.

"They're going to audition for the spot. We just need to pick the one we like the most." Taeil smiled.

Taeyong nodded, seemingly a little more comfortable with the situation. He was a little unsure about a new member to the band but the others seemed super excited and serious about the Battle of the Bands, so Taeyong couldn't just completely shoot it down. To be honest, Taeyong had never thought they'd be anything more than a school band - but maybe this contest would change things for them. "This is the bands leader, Taeyong." Hansol introduced. They all kindly greeted Taeyong, trying to gussy up as much as they possibly could to increase their chances of getting a place in the band. Taeyong didn't need much gussying up though - despite his hard exterior, the guy was actually a softie.

The band members got comfortable in their seats and faced the three strangers. "So, who's going first?" Taeyong piped up after a few seconds of silence. The three looked between each other, silently deciding who would muster up the courage first. Finally, a tall blond stood up and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Dong Sicheng. I play the bass but, uh," He scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't bring one with me today."

"It's okay, you can use Hansol's." Taeil kindly smiled at Sicheng, even though he knew Hansol was sending death glares his way. Hansol's Bass was his baby. He never let anyone near it and no one dared to touch it; it was unsaid rule among the four. Hansol's feet seemed to drag as he got up and got it from its stand on the other side of the room before handing it painstakingly slowly over to the blond.

"Could you tell us why you think you'd be a good fit for this band?" Taeyong asked.

Sicheng seemed surprised by the question. "My older brother was in a band."

"Fair enough."

The way Sicheng stood blankly for a few seconds was a telltale indication that he hadn't actually planned anything out. The group must've gone around this morning or after school yesterday and asked if anyone knew someone who had any kind of musical talent and these three were the only ones who cared to show up. After a few seconds, Sicheng started strumming the cords and it took a few seconds but the group quickly caught on that it was CNBLUE's 'Can't Stop'. Despite the mediocre introduction, Sicheng gave a great performance. Hansol was just glad his baby wasn't injured in the stranger's hands.

Up next was a guy much younger than the other two. Unlike Sicheng, he came equipped. He grabbed a guitar case from behind him and started to get ready to give his performance. "I'm Lee Jeno. I think I'd be a good fit in the band because I know how to please people and I have plenty of experience in performing. With that said, I'll be singing Anthony Hall's 'Good Morning Sunshine'." Jeno's performance was excellent. He didn't show any signs of nervousness - he seemed completely confident in what he was doing. Plus, his voice was amazing - but would it suit the bands sound?

Sicheng and Jeno's instrument skills were remarkable. If the last guy was just as good as them, they might be in a bit of trouble trying to decide who they'd pick.

The last guy, taller than Sicheng, stood up and introduced himself. "I'm Johnny, I play the piano."

"Shouldn't you be auditioning for The Found then?" Taeyong shot at him.

Johnny didn't take the remark to heart and quickly fired a question back. "Why would I wanna be in The Found?"

Taeyong smiled to himself, pleased by the drag of their rival band and let Johnny continue with what he was doing. "I'd be good for this band because I'm talented, I have a mutual disliking for The Found, and well, I'm good looking." Since a piano wasn't really something you could just put in a carry bag and take with you places, Johnny took out a small, child-sized keyboard, and began playing 'Seattle' by Sam Kim.

Taeyong thanked them for auditioning and more or less kicked them out of the room so the band could discuss who they should pick. "A guitar player, a bass player, and a pianist."

"Our group doesn't need another bass player." Hansol muttered but it was loud enough for the whole group to hear. Of course it wasn't anything personal against Sicheng - it was just the way Hansol was. 

"You never know, it might open the door for different opportunities with our music."

"We already have Yuta and Taeyong playing the guitar, we really don't need a third one. So, I think Jeno should be out of the line up." Hansol mentioned.

"He was really good, though. I was surprised." Taeil slowly nodded, saddened by Jeno's fate within the group.

"Well, if you don't like Sicheng, and we have no use of Jeno - that leaves Johnny." Taeyong said.

"You're only saying it should be Johnny because he hates The Found just as much as you do." Yuta rolled his eyes.

"That may be part of it but we don't have a keyboard player yet. It would even us out a little and give us even more opportunities than another guitarist or a bassist would give us," Taeyong backed himself up. "I'm right and you all know it."

"So, we're picking Johnny?" Taeil clarified.

"We're picking Johnny." Taeyong confirmed.

Thus, President Evil will be able to audition for the Battle of the Bands.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed reading this please leave a kudos so i know you liked it and wanna read more of it♡


End file.
